


Thinking Out Loud

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: Fluff, just general fluff





	Thinking Out Loud

‘Why do you think a chair is called a chair?’ Dean rolled his eyes at her and sighed.

'Really?’

'What? I’m just thinking out loud.’ She grinned. The eldest Winchester shook his head and returned to flicking through the book in front of him. It had been a week since their last hunt and to say thinks we’re quiet was an understatement. In fact, the only sound in the library was the tapping of Sams' fingers on his laptop keyboard. Without something to occupy her time her mind wandered and unfortunately the brain to mouth filter appeared to have disappeared along with any potential cases.

'What do you think ducks dream about?’ She mused, swiftly dodging the book Dean lobbed at her. The quiet fluttering sound signaled the arrival of the lovely Castiel. Catching the tome in one hand he looked quizzically at Dean.

'Maybe Cas can help you.’ He smirked, seeing a way to stop the ridiculous questions. There was no way she would ask the Angel about the inner thoughts of birds.

'Sorry, I was just…’

'Just thinking out loud.’ Sam cut in.

'Yeah, I know but seriously kid you don’t need to voice every thought.’ Dean turned to pick up a magazine from the stack by his chair.

'I would like to help if I can.’ Cas sat across the table looking at her earnestly.

'It’s ok Castiel, I’m just gonna go take a nap.’ She stood up, sticking her tongue out at Dean as she left the room. Watching her go the Angels brilliant azure eyes dimmed and a look of confused disappointment crossed his face. A look which wasn’t missed by Sam. 

Castiel often found himself here in the early hours of the morning, in the dim light when everything was quiet. There was no logical explanation that he could find as to why he felt drawn here and yet standing there, listening to her deep rhythmic breathing soothed something in him. At no point had it occurred to the angel that she might wake, that he might be discovered in his nightly vigil. He was still perplexed about the earlier events; why would she not want his help? Was there something wrong with him? He decided he would speak to Dean about it at the next available opportunity, maybe he could shed some light on why he felt so helpless around her. 

These thoughts were still rolling around in Castiel's head a week later as they were all crammed into the Impala after a successful hunt. His eyes were fixed on her sleeping form leaned against him. ‘She looks so peaceful and content when she is asleep. The way her eyelids flicker and that adorable little pout, I wonder what it would be like to run my tongue over her lips.’

Dean shot a look across at Sam as if asking had he just heard that right? The raised eyebrows of his brother told him there was nothing wrong with his hearing but before he could say anything he realised Castiel wasn’t finished with his musings.

‘Everytime I look at her I get this strange tingling in my chest and my stomach…and my groin and I just want to run my fingers through her silky, soft hair and over her smooth skin and…’

‘Cas! Man! You can’t talk like that!’ Dean spat out in surprise.

‘I’m sorry Dean. I was unaware. I was just thinking out loud.’ The angel said sadly, reaching out a hand to brush the hair from her face.

‘Well…just don’t okay? It’s bad enough when she does it.’

‘I think it’s kinda sweet.’ Sam whispered across to his brother with a grin. He had seen the secret looks and smiles that Cas often leveled at her while she wasn’t looking and the way her cheeks flushed whenever she was aware of the angels' azure eyes on her.

‘Don’t encourage him.’ Growled the elder Winchester.

‘Cas, there’s nothing wrong with expressing your feelings, maybe you should just be sharing them with her when she’s awake.’

The angel met Sams warm hazel eyes and he smiled appreciative for the advice, maybe he would tell her. A soft huff from Dean put an end to the conversation for the rest of the journey.


End file.
